Usuario Blog:RainyPi/Hago pedidos(?) :v
Hola :v ando aburrida asi que voy a hacer pedidos :v hago cualquier cosa que quieran(? *Cristal ponis *Breezies *EG (Equestria Girls) *Power Ponies *Rainbow Power (Pony & EG) *Filly, baby y adulta. xd *Pointy Ponies (Version B.B.B.F.F osea Big Brother Best Friend Forever .3.) 'REGLAS' *''Los pedidos pueden demorar un tiempo, solo tenga paciencia van a ser publicados.'' *''Tienen que pasarme una imagen de su oc y o dejarme el link que me lleve a su página.'' *''Los Rainbow Power pueden demorar más ya que para mi no son faciles de hacer.'' *''No hago recolores :v'' *''No criticar.'' *''Si lo van a poner en la página de su OC den creditos.'' *''Los pedidos se cerraran cada vez que se acoplen muchos y volveran a abirse a los 20 días despúes'' *''No se pueden pedir más de 2 cosas (Osea no me puedes pedir version EG, Filly y Breezie, tienen que ser dos)'' de ser asi solo se anulará uno *''Si un usuario me pide 3 pedidos por separado se cierran los pedidos para el/ella (a no ser seas un usuario con buena relación conmigo .3.)'' ''PEDIDOS Chi-Cheu: Katya-EG :3 '''FINALIZADO' CrazyFluttershy~: Samy-EG FINALIZADO Samantha Golden: Ari~ - EG FINALIZADO Posey11: Aisha - EG FINALIZADO Princesa diamond crystal: Princess Diamond - Power Ponie FINALIZADO Devony Art Music: Su oc xd - Cristal Ponie FINALIZADO Shining Princes: Shining - EG FINALIZADO RainbowDash Thebest: Sweet Light Blue - EG''' FINALIZADO''' Pink Panter2: Princesa Aurora- EG FINALIZADO Paint Dash: Su oc:3 - Cristal Pony FINALIZADO FlutterDash2013: Pink Cloud - EG FINALIZADO Otro para Chi-Cheu:3 : Akari (la rosaitah) y Tiny (la balnquitah) - EG FINALIZADO Sheylly Love: Love Flower - EG FINALIZADO Otro para CrazyFluttershy~: Angelical Guardian - EG FINALIZADO Princess Twilight Time: Sweet Dream - EG''' FINALIZADO''' CutieMarkDeAppleBloom: Pink Ruffled - Filly & Normal FINALIZADO Belen Dashie MlP: Love Sparkle Rules - Rainbow Power FINALIZADO Queen Galaxia: Golden Shining - Crystal & EG FINALIZADO Sunset :3: Rainbow Shy - EG EN PROCESO Firefly Pegasus: White Love - Crystal & Rainbow Power FINALIZADO Otro para Belen Dashie MlP: Belen - Crystal, Rainow Power & EG FINALIZADO Mlpultrafanatica: Purple Blush - Breezie FINALIZADO Sheylly Love: Su oc .3. - Adulta, EG FINALIZADO PinkieRose: Plants Green - Crystal, RP EN PROCESO 'TERMINADOS' Kathya order from Chiu by Rainy.png|Orden para Chi-Cheu:3 te hamo(? Samy order from Sameh by rainy.png|Orden para CrazyFluttershy~ :3 espero que te guste:3 Ari order from Samantha Golden by rainy.png|Orden para Samantha:'3 ojalah te guste;3 Aisha order from Posey by rainy.png|Orden para Posey11:'3 batalle un monton haciendole el peinado U u U espero que te guste QuQ aunque los colores no combinen mucho xd Princess diamond crystal order from Dia by rainy.png|Orden para Diamond:3 espero que te guste x33 (es la primera ves que hago un Power Pony, no pensé que me saldría tan genial 'u') Noname_order_from_Devony_Art_Music_by_rainy.png.png|Orden para Devony Art Music QuQ esta también es la primera vez que hago un pony de cristal, pero no me salió bien QAQ hice el procedimiento mal y además que no alcanza los detalles que quería que tuviese:c bueno pero igual espero que te guste QuQ PD: Demoré porque el PC esta muy pesado y buenoh.... Shining order from Shining Princes by rainy.png|Orden para Shining Princes :3 me costo un poco pero igual quedoh sensual(? espero que te guste x3 Sweet Light Blue order from RainbowDash Thebest by rainy.png|Orden para RainbowDash Thebest el diseño del pelo esta cambiado a mi estilo c: espero que no te haya molestado QuQ ojala te guste x33 Princess Aurora order from Pink Panter2 by rainy.png|Orden para Pink Panter2 espero que te guste x333 Paint Dash order from Paint Dash by rainy.png|Orden para Paint Dash:3 no le hice accesorios porque yo creo que asi esta muy linda:c bueno le cambié el diseño de la cola:3 espero que te guste Pink Cloud order from FlutterDash 2013 by rainy.png|Orden para FlutterDash2013 espero que te guste x33 también le cambié el diseño del cabesho U u U Akari and Tiny order from Chi-Cheu by rainy.png|Orden para Chi-Cheu :u los colores de los ojos son del mismo color porque si. :u Love Flower order from Sheylly Love by rainy.png|Orden para Sheylle Love:3 espero que te guste U u U el pelo no esta bien echo porque me costó bastante hacerlo:c disculpa:c Angelical Guardian order from CrazyFluttershy by rainy.png|Orden para CrazyFluttershy~ x33 espero que te guste x3 Sweet Dream order from Princess Twilight Time by rainy.png|Orden para Princess Twilight Time:3 espero que te guste:33 no reconocí muy bien el diseño del pelo asi que lo hice a mi manera x33 Pink Ruffled other order from LaCutieMarkDeAppleBloom by rainy.png|Orden para LaCutieMarkDeAppleBloom :3 espero que te guste:3 el cabello no me quedo como el dl de la original pero hise un esfuerzo U v U Pink Ruffled order from LaCutieMarkDeAppleBloom by rainy.png|Otra orden para LaCutieMarkDeAppleBloom :3 perdona si el cabello quedo medio raro, es que bueno ya esta explicado en la otra imagen xdd Love Sparkle Rules order from Belen Dashie MlP by rainy.png|Orden para Belen Dashie MlP perdona si demoré pero es que como dice arribita demoraré más tiempo haciendo este tipo de estilos que los demas por escoger los colores que agregarles a la crin y eso tu sabes:3 Golden Shining order from Queen Galaxya by rainy.png|Orden para Queen Galaxia espero que te guste;3 shit le falto un poco de color en las piernas. :'u perdona por el retraso, fue una semana dura. :'T Golden Shining crystal version order from Queen Galaxia by rainy.png|Otra para Queen Galaxia:3 el cabesho esta más corto por que su liga lo sujeta:3 Rainbow Shy order from Sunset by rainy.png|Orden para Sunset :3 si, se que era versión EG pero ya lo explique en tu muro QuQ Whitelovecorn order from Firefly Pegasus by rainy.png|Orden para Firefly Pegasus :3 espero que te guste Whitelovecorn other order from Firefly Pegasus by rainy.png|Otra para Fiefly Pegasus D8 en esta me esforzé mucho asi que espero que te guste tanto como a mi x3 Belen order from Belen Dashie MlP by rainy.png|Orden para Belen Dashie MlP espero que te guste porque ahora lamento decirte que no puedo hacer más pedidos para ti:c Belen crystal other order from Belen Dashie MlP by rainy.png|Otra para Belen Dashie MlP espero te guste x33 a esta le quité su poleron para que se viera más bonita :'3 espero que te guste ;3 Purple Brush order from Mlpultrafanatica by rainy.png|Orden para Mlpultrafanatica D8 es la primera vez que hago un Breezie uvu perdona si salió algo deforme pero aún asi esta echa con esfuerzo y eso espero te guste:'3 Idontknow order from Sheylly Love by rainy.png|Orden para Sheylly Love espero que te guste:3 Idontknow other order from Sheylly Love by rainy.png|Otro para Sheylly Love .3. espero te guste:3 Plants Green order from PinkieRose by rainy.png|Orden para PinkieRose espero que te guste :3 Plants Green other order from PinkieRose by rainy.png|Otra para PinkieRose, me costó hacerle el flequillo y no le puse las hojitas en los cascos porque las líneas bastan .3. Categoría:Entradas